Dream Destroyer
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: "Yup, impianku untuk menikahi prince with the shinning armor kau rusak." / "Instead you got sexy knight with the black shinning armor." Balasnya tenang menghadapi umpan yang aku berikan. / "Suruh siapa waktu itu kau seperti gadis bodoh yang hanya mengenal negeri dongeng. Akukan jadi berminat sekali menghancurkannya." / HanamiyaxYOU! / 2shoots / Trade Fic with MELL HINAGA KURAN


_**Dream Destroyer**_

_**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Pair: Hanamiya Makoto x You!**_

_**Story by ShokunDAYO**_

_**Rated: M(as always)**_

_**STANDART WARNINGS APPLIED YAA~**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**_

_._

_._

_._

_CHAPTER 1_

_._

_._

_._

Melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Aku dengan sabar menanti tv show _'Sex and The City'_ yang ditayangkan disalah satu stasiun tv swasta yang akan dimulai tepat pukul sepuluh. Selain menunggu jam tayang dimulai, aku pun menunggu Hanamiya yang tak kunjung pulang. Biasanya jam tujuh malam sebelum makan malam dirinya sudah pulang dari kantor firma hukumnya menghadiri santap malam keluarga yang sudah kusiapkan sorenya. Tetapi siang tadi sang pengacara kondang itu meneleponku dan menginformasikan bahwa dirinya akan pulang larut malam karena akan menyelesaikan berkas kasus baru yang akan ditanganinya beberapa waktu yang akan datang.

_Theme song_ musik pembuka tv show itu mengalun menyadarkanku untuk segera kembali memberikan perhatianku pada kotak hitam tipis yang mengeluarkan gambar bergerak itu. Namun rupanya konsentrasiku yang sedang seru mengikuti lanjutan alur cerita minggu lalu kembali terpecah kala telingaku menangkap dengan baik bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha membuka kunci pintu utama. Yah, selain aku siapa lagi sih yang mempunyai kunci rumah selain dia?

"Aku pulang!" Ucapnya memberi salam. Bergegas bangkit dari sofa yang kududuki. Aku menyambut kedatangan suamiku, Hanamiya Makoto yang terlihat sedang berusaha melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya pada rak sepatu yang tersedia disamping pintu masuk.

Sosoknya yang terbalut jas bermerek terlihat begitu tampan dimataku membuatku menghentikan langkahku sejenak untuk sekedar mengkaguminya. Ah, sepertinya untuk kasus itu dia memakai apa saja akan terlihat tampan, bahkan dalam keadaan tidak memakai apa-apapun—astaga apa yang kupikirkan—. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang terlihat acak-acakan membuat kesan _bad boy_ yang disandangnya saat SMA kembali menguar—padahal sekarang dia pengacara!—. Iris mata kelamnya yang bersirobok dengan mata cokelatku berpendar indah seakan-akan menghisapku pada lubang hitam tak berdasar miliknya. Ah—salahkan pesona Hanamiya Makoto yang tak bisa ditolak dan itu sudah berlangsung sejak kelas satu SMA.

"Selamat datang!" Tersadar dari lamunanku aku segera beranjak menghampirinya mengambil koper berisi berkas-berkas penting kasus yang berada ditangannya, aku mengecup sejenak pipi Hanamiya yang sudah merendahkan tingginya untuk menyodorkan wajahnya dihadapkanku.

"Hanya pipi?" Dan selanjutnya kuberikan ciuman singkat dibibirnya sebelum nada-nada berisi tuntutan itu memenuhi gendang telingaku.

"Kau mau kusiapkan makan dulu? Apa mau kusiapkan air panas untuk mandi dulu?" Balasku setelah meletakkan kopernya diruang kerjanya yang berada tepat dibelakang pintu yang terletak disamping ruang tamu.

"Atau kamu-" Mukaku memerah seperti kepiting rebus memdengar apa yang dimintanya. Alih-alih memilih apa yang aku tawarkan dirinya malah meminta hal lain. "Reaksimu jangan seperti perawan begitu! Tidak keduanya, aku sudah makan diluat dan untuk mandi nanti saja sebelum tidur. Khh-" Dia kembali menggodaku, terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya melepas blazer hitamnya dan melonggarkan dasi hijaunya.

Berdecak kesal walau nyatanya dengan setengah hati tetap kembali kesisinya untuk membantunya menanggalkan blazer dan dasinya kemudian membawanya ke mesin cuci. Aku yang bebas tugas akhirnya kembali duduk disofa menikmati acara yang sempat kutinggalkan. Astaga, apa yang sudah kulewatkan? Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan alisku bingung karena tidak mengerti konflik yang sedang terjadi diantara tokoh utama dan kekasihnya.

"Masih suka menonton drama picisan? Masih memimpikan cerita cintamu seperti itu, hm? Kau akan tetap selalu menjadi perempuan bodoh ya? Menyedihkan!" Kembali dari dapur membawa sekaleng bir dingin yang sudah terbuka. Hanamiya mengambil tempat disebelahku dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan menghancurkan semua impianmu." Ujarnya kalem menyunggingkan serigai licik yang menjadi trademarknya.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah lelah, perhatianku sudah tidak pada televisi yang menanyangkan acara favoritku. Tergelitik untuk menanggapi apa yang Hanamiya katakan, aku memulai membuka mulutku untuk memgkonfrontasinya.

"Yup, impianku untuk menikahi _prince with the shinning armor_ kau rusak."

"_Instead you got sexy knight with the black shinning armor._" Balasnya tenang menghadapi umpan yang aku berikan.

"Oh, hitam disini merujuk pada sifat burukmu ya?" Candaku sedikit sakartis yang direspon dengan dengusan mengejek yang keluar dari hidungnya. Sepertinya dia ingin tertawa karena yang kukatakan sesuai dengan fakta yang ada. "Impianku membangun keluarga berencana dengan dua anak kau kandaskan." Lanjutku setelah menganggap tanggapan yang diberikannya tidak mengindikasikan bahwa candaanku menyinggung perasaannya.

"Hey, empat anak yang lucu-lucu itu hasil kerja kerasku sayang, dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih." Protesnya akan _statment _yang kunyatakan barusan.

"Ya terima kasih karena mempertemukanku dengan empat jagoan cilik itu. Tapi, tambah satu lagi dan kau akan dapatkan tim basketmu sendiri." Timpalku menyadari bahwa keempat anak yang kita miliki semuanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dua pasang kembar dengan usia 5 tahun dan 3 tahun.

"Kau salah, aku berencana menambah dua lagi, kembar laki-laki dan perempuan. Baru aku dapatkan tim basketku beserta managernya." Balasnya mengomentari dan membenahi apa yang kukatakan. Balasan yang membuatku segera menundukan kepalaku kepadanya melayangkan tatapan penuh ketidak percayaan.

"_Is it a joke, right_?" Tanyaku mencoba mengkonfirmasi bahwa apa yang dikatakannya hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

"_I'm afraid not_." Jawabnya terlalu jujur hingga pada tahap yang menakutkan membuat bulu kudukku merinding saat kurasakan ujung hidungnya menyapu leherku.

"Ehem-ehem-" Berdehem mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai awkward. Aku kembali menyebutkan daftar impianku yang sukses dihancurkannya. "Aku menginginkan rumah sederhana dengan taman kecil untuk berkebun-"

"Dan aku membelikanmu rumah mewah dengan halaman seluas lapangan untuk berpiknik sekeluarga. Dan hobimu berkebun tersalurkan-kan? Untuk yang itu aku masih bisa menoleransi untuk tidak menghancurkan semuanya." Potongnya cepat sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. "Aku punya uang untuk dibuang." Lanjutnya menggembar-gemborkan fakta bahwa dirinya yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara terkenal tidak akan kesulitan untuk kembali mengisi pundi-pundi uangnya yang terkuras habis setelah menandatangani kontrak jual-beli _real estate_ yang dilakoninya.

"Yeah, dan gara-gara itu aku harus menyewa tukang kebun untuk mengurusnya bukannya berkebun sendiri, camkan itu!" Menunjuk-tunjuk dadanya yang membusung kedepan oleh rasa bangga. Aku melontarkan bentuk kalimat ironi karena semua impianku tidak akan pernah menjadi _dream come true _semenjak diriku bertemu dengannya dua belas tahun yang lalu. Apa mungkin kehidupanku akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak dipertemukan dengannya?

Melirik dari ekor mataku, pandanganku tiba-tiba bersirobok dengan iris mata kelamnya yang menatap intens padaku. Menyeruput isi kaleng birnya yang sudah tinggal setengah, Hanamiya menyunggingkan senyum licik _trademark_nya diikuti dengan naiknya satu alis tebalnya mempertanyakan apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat mencoba mencuri pandang padanya.

"Kau menyesalinya?" Tanyanya dibarengi dengan gurat kesal mengantikan senyum serigainya saat mulutku tak kunjung membuka untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya lewat bahasa tubuh. Memajang ekspresi terkejut yang ketara, aku hanya bisa mematung dengan mulut terbuka mendengar apa yang dicoba konfirmasinya padaku.

"Menyesali apa?" Aku mencoba mengkonfirmasi kembali topik apa yang sedang dibahasnya. Apakah kita dalam tema pembahasan yang sama? Sejak kapan dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Tidak usah mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran untuk menebaknya. Kau seperti buku yang terbuka. Gampang dibaca." Hanamiya membenarkan posisi duduknya, tangannya disilangkan didepan dada, mata gelapnya terpejam erat tak lagi berniat memandangku. "Suruh siapa waktu itu kau seperti gadis bodoh yang hanya mengenal negeri dongeng. Akukan jadi berminat sekali menghancurkannya." Lanjutnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Berurusan dengan pria yang berpikir bahwa hal yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang paling benar membuatku hanya bisa menanggukan kepala mencoba untuk sepaham dengannya.

"Dan gadis bodoh yang kausebutkan tadi itu sekarang menjadi istrimu."

"Ya karena memang dia tipeku. Gampang dibodohi." Menjulurkan lidahnya keluar seperti anak kecil yang mencoba memanas-manasi lawan bicaranya. Hanamiya sepertinya mencoba menuangkan minyak pada hatiku yang sudah berapi-api ingin membungkamnya. Ukh—sabar-sabar, dia memang tidak pernah kalah dalam hal berdebat—hal itulah yang menyebabkan dia bisa menjadi pengacara—beruntunglah diriku sampai sekarang belum didiagnosa mengindap penyakit tekanan darah tinggi karena kelakuannya yang membuatku panas-dingin setiap hari. Dan entah mengapa hari ini mendadak lebih menyebalkan beberapa kali lipat.

Tidak berniat membalas kalimat pedasnya yang seharusnya sudah kutanggapi dengan mencak-mencak dan telenan terbang kalau saja urat sabarku sudah habis terkikis perkataan tajamnya yang menyayat hati. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku mencoba berpura-pura fokus terhadap apa yang sedang diputar ditelevisi. Hanamiya yang menganggap diamku adalah kekalahanku hanya bisa tersenyum riang mengangkat dirinya sendiri menjadi pemenang.

"Makanya kau pasti menyesali menikah dengan—"

"Aku tidak menyesal—" Menyela kalimatnya dengan tiga kata yang kuucapkan dengan lirih. Aku melipat lututku keatas untuk menjadikannya tumpuan daguku. Mataku yang sudah tidak fokus mulai buram oleh selubung air yang pasti akan terjatuh jika nantinya aku mengerjapkan kelopakku.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi?" Aku menoleh kearahnya, melihat sosoknya yang tiba-tiba berubah kaku. Matanya terbelalak lebar karena terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Hey, wajahmu yang hendak menangis itu tidak sinkron dengan kalimat yang kau ucapkan." Ledeknya sekali lagi mendapati mataku yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ini tangis bahagia tahu!" Sergahku menyangkal apa yang dikatakannya.

"Boh—"

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku bahagia bisa menikah denganmu!" Menggembungkan pipiku kesal aku kembali memotong perkataannya. Mana boleh dia terus meragukan perasaanku?

Aku menunggu respon baliknya yang sudah kuprediksi berisi berbagai macam kata dengan bumbu pedas yang punya level satu sampai seratus, mengejekku karena pernyataan gamblangku yang tidak kupikirkan dengan matang. Tapi beberapa detik berlalu dengan hening yang menyelimuti ruang keluarga. Memberanikan diri untuk mendongak keatas melihat langsung kearah wajahnya. Aku mendapati Hanamiya yang mati-matian mencoba menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang berada dipipinya dengan cara menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ah, wajahmu memerah—" Tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuatnya tersipu malu. Sekarang gantian aku yang menggodanya. Melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya dan bergelayut menempel erat didadanya aku menatapnya dengan intens dan yang ditatap hanya bisa salah tingkah karenanya.

"Tidak! Ini karena aku kepanasan! Ruangan ini suhunya tinggi harusnya kau menurunkan temperature ACnya!" Elaknya membuat kikikan geli lolos dari bibirku saat dirinya berusaha lepas dari pelukanku. Harusnya itu tugas mudah baginya mengingat perbedaan bentuk fisik yang sangat ketara antara kami berdua. Tetapi sepertinya alam bawah sadarnya tidak menginginkan itu, sebab lepas dari lilitan tanganku saja dia seperti frustasi.

"Tidak, kau bohooong~~ Wajahmu memerah karena maluuu—" Dengan nada _sing a song_ aku kembali melontarkan argumentku atas alasan rasionalnya kenapa wajahnya bisa memerah.

Aku masih asyik mengelayutinya menempelkan telingaku pada dadanya. Suara jantungnya yang berisik menjadi salah satu alunan music paling merdu yang pernah kudengar. Syukurlah, ternyata hanya bukan aku saja yang merada berdebar bila kami sedang berduaan seperti ini. Seulas senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Lalu kau bilang aku menyesalinya? Tidak akan bahkan jika kau—

"KYAAA!" Aku berteriak panic saat tiba-tiba dirinya menerjangku tanpa aba-aba. Terperangkap dengan sosoknya diatasku membuatku merinding mendapati kilat jahil yang berpendar pada iris kelamnya. Bibir seksinya tiba-tiba menyatu dengan bibirku, berusaha membungkam godaan-godaan khas anak kecil yang kualamatkan padanya. Kecupan yang awalnya hangat berubah panas saat lidahnya turut beraksi mengabsen deretan gigi dan rongga mulutku. Sesekali lidahnya membelai nakal bertaut dengan lidahku sendiri. Hanya kebutuhan akan pasokan udaralah yang membuatnya melepas pagutannya dari bibirku.

"_I can't help it_! Kamu yang memulainya—" Ujarnya kalem yang sudah berhasil menguasai keadaan dan menurunkan kadar pigmen merah yang mewarnai pipinya. Dengan tangannya yang mencengkram erat kedua tanganku yang dipasungnya diatas kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa meneguk lidahku gugup karena tahu apa yang akan dimintanya.

"Kau akan menghancurkan mimpiku lagi?" Tanyaku takut-takut mencoba menyuarakan pertanyaan retoris yang sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Sayangnya itu benar—" Jawabnya dengan sengaja memotong kalimatnya. "Kau menginginkan percintaan yang lembut dan menghangatkan-kan?" Aku mengangguk membenarkan apa yang dia katakan perihal impianku yang lain. Toh, aku curiga sebenarnya dia sudah hafal mati apa saja impianku yang wajib dia gagalkan. "Aku akan menggantinya dengan percintaan yang liar dan memabukkan. Bagaimana kedengarannya menyenangkan?" Dan aku hanya bisa mendesah lelah karena untuk kesekian kalinya aku mendengar deklarasinya tersebut. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan panas terlepas dari gerimis yang sepertinya mulai turun diluar jendela.

.

.

.

_Trade fic with_ _**Mell Hinaga Kuran**_

Awalnya mau kubikin _oneshoot_, tapi pas lihat ficmu—

Hmmm—kubikin _twoshoot _aja kali ya? Biar nanti kau tamatkan dulu dan baru Shokun publish chapter duanya hhahaha #jahat

Btw, maaf ya nggak bisa pakai canon, pakainya _future days_nya. Ngayal banget si Hanamiya jadi pengacara soalnya cari info _dicharacter bible_nya nggak ada _future jobn_ya apa begitu dan kayaknya cocok jadi _**PENGACARA**_ berhubungan sama hukum gitu soalnya diakan pinter dulu juga jadi komite kedisplinan sekolah(apa hubungannya?).

Oh ya, ini ambil settingannya si ceweknya—bodoh—suka banget mengkhayal kehidupannya bakal seperti mimpi dalam dunia dongeng. Kenapa? Soalnya dikolom _trivia wikia KnB _yang kubaca tipe kesukaan si Hanamiya ya _stupid girl_ gitu. Jadi ya err—mencoba menyesuaikan dengan _character?_

Yah, kuharap sesuai dengan apa yang dimintalah ya? Soalnya jujur aja aku nggak begitu ngikutin KnB. Cuma suka characternya aja -_-v

_**At last, Mind to RnR?**_

_Sankyu, ShokunDAYO_


End file.
